


Ice Art Week (2020)

by Marauderby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gine Dupain, Grammarly is my beta/editor, Ice Art Week, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Poly Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Sabine Cheng - Freeform, Screw it I'm gonna add it, Should I add pregnancy?, Tom Dupain - Freeform, Two chapters are Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderby/pseuds/Marauderby
Summary: Ice Art Week 2020! From Nov 25th - Dec 1st, seven prompts for seven days about Ice Art - a polyamorous ship between Felix, Luka, Kagami and Marinette.ON TEMP HIATUS UNTIL I CAN GET A NEW LAPTOP!Chapter One: Winter and Snow (Complete!)Chapter Two: Holiday (Complete!)Chapter Three: Family (Complete!)Chapter Four: Fairytale (Rewriting)Chapter Five: Game Night (Rewriting)Chapter Six: Firsts (Rewriting)Chapter Seven: Summer (rewriting)
Relationships: Felix Agreste/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Snow and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug/The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir and I never will.

Winter had come in with the grace of a ballerina, beginning the next seasonal act when autumn vacated the stage. Newly chilled winds twisted in pirouettes, snowflakes twirled as they slowly fell from the sky, and the air was cold and crisp. Everything was covered in white, sparkling in the morning light, as if someone had laid a crystalline blanket over the whole city. It was beautiful, a sight to behold, a classic Christmas card made real, and it was —

" _Cold!_ "

A weight crashed into Félix's back, arms latching around his waist, making him stumble forward and a strangled yelp escaping his mouth. Years of ballet and some hero training kept him from falling flat on his face. Righting himself, he took a quick glance around his area of the park. Nobody seemed to be looking his way, too busy with their own stuff. Félix gave a silent sigh of relief, then turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Blue eyes peered up at him beneath the rim of a pink knitted hat, all big and beautiful and framed by sleek eyelashes. Really, in Félix's opinion, they had _no right_ to be that beautiful.

(Yes, Félix _is_ aware he's a biased lovesick fool.)

Pulling himself back from forever gazing into those eyes, Félix gave his 'attacker' a warm smile. "Hello, Marinette."

" _Cooolllllddddd_."

"It's Félix, actually." He moved in her arms, turning around until they faced each other. His own arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close, not caring if anyone saw. "Félix Sonnen. Your _boyfriend_."

"Cold," Marinette grumbled. Her arms tightened around him, she pressed closer and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, her skin scratching against the wool of his peacoat, and sighed softly. "Heat. Warmth. _Gimme_."

Ah, such lovely words every boyfriend wanted to hear. Félix chuckled and bent his head to press a kiss on her hat covered head. He then rested his cheek on it, rubbing her back with one hand.

Félix always loved winter. Spring and autumn were fine and summer was, well, _summer_ (enough said), but winter was the best in his opinion. _The_ best season, in fact. There was just something about it — something that made him feel like a giddy child when he spied frost on his windows and snowflakes meandering through the sky.

(Félix did see the irony considering the meaning of his surname _and_ the double irony with his title as the Ice Prince of Françoise Dupont.)

His love of winter doubled after he got together with Marinette and his other two partners, Luka and Kagami. Cuddling under large blankets and drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire was a brilliant way to warm-up. A _very_ brilliant way.

And it was made all the better since Marinette and Luka, as the holders of the Ladybug and Snake Miraculous respectively, tended to become complete snuggle bugs. Félix honestly couldn't count the number of times he and Kagami found themselves cuddled between the two or latched onto for their warmth, which was amplified respectively due to the Cat and Dragon Miraculous'.

(Though, really, Félix should've foreseen this when he made plans for them to meet in the park this afternoon for their date.)

"I see I am not the only one who was attacked this afternoon."

_Speaking of…_

Félix lifted his head and smiled. "Kagami," he greeted, warm. "Luka."

Luka grunted, sounding tired and slightly annoyed. His face was currently buried in Kagami's hair; he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. With Kagami being shorter he had to bend himself a little. Probably not the most comfortable position, but Félix had a pretty good feeling their boyfriend didn't care at all for the moment.

Kagami, however, returned Félix's greeting. "Hello, Féli," she said, just as warm, with her own smile. She then poked the back of his own human-sized limpet. "Hello, Mari."

Kagami got her own greeting grunt, slightly muffled, which caused her and Félix to chuckle. Though their partners were more cuddly during this season, it also made them tired and grumpy. Which, honestly, made them cuter to the Dragon and Cat duo.

Marinette off of Félix's chest, opting to stand sideways though still kept close to him. With one arm still wrapped around Félix's waist, she pointed at Kagami.

"You." Marinette curled her finger in a beckoning gesture. "Come here. Share your warmth."

"So demanding." Kagami chuckled, but moved closer nonetheless, dragging Luka with her. She slipped an arm around their girlfriend's waist and shifted closer. She felt Marinette's arm move around her and Luka, followed by Félix from the other side with his own arm, pulling them into a weird kind of group hug. Kagami and Félix both felt more than heard the other two softly sigh.

"Better."

"Mmhm."

Félix and Kagami shared a smile. Really, their favourite artists were too cute sometimes.

"You know," Felix said, "There's a cafe not far from here that does the _best_ hot chocolate in Paris.)

Suddenly Félix found himself being peered at by two pairs of eyes, one the colour of bluebells and the other of the sea.

"With marshmallows?" Marinette asked.

"Yes."

"Both white _and_ pink?"

A soft chuckle. "I should think so, yes."

"And it's warm in there?" This time it was Luka.

"The warmest cafe I've ever been to," Félix promised.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Suddenly, in an almost dizzying flurry of movement, Kagami and Félix found themselves being dragged out of the park by their suddenly lively partners. A grin slowly grew on Félix's face.

 _Yes_ , he thought, smiling just as the sun graced Paris with its light. _Winter is truly the best season._

A blast of cold wind swept by, which was was quickly followed by two cries of dismay mixed with two loud laughs.

" _Cold!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams door open* I'M BACK GOOD PEOPLE!
> 
> Right. So. It's been...a while since I've posted something. It's been a wild, draining rollercoaster of a year. Between my mum and nana went to the hospital (for separate reasons, none of which was COVID, thank god), and getting some mental health help (I've got OCD and with the year the way it's been, it's gotten worse), I've been drained, for the lack of a better word.


	2. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug/The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir.

The twenty-fifth of December. Christmas day. A day of jollity, festive songs playing non-stop on the TV (almost maddeningly so), the heating on full blast and spending the morning opening the stack of presents under the tree in pyjamas.

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Couffaine-Tsuguri-Sonnen was nervous. Really nervous. Really, really nervous. Really, really, _really_ nervous. _Really-to-infinity-and-beyond_ nervous.

 _Oh god_.

"Tikki, I think I'm going to be sick."

The words were just a soft whisper, but the kwami heard it nonetheless. Immediately dropping her early morning breakfast cookie on her plate, Tikki zoomed over to her friend and hovered worriedly at her shoulder. She took a moment to study her beloved Chosen.

Marinette, dressed in her favourite pink winter pyjamas, was slightly bent over the kitchen sink, eyes screwed shut and skin paler than Tikki had ever seen it. Her hands were balled into tight shaking fists on the counter, knuckles stark white. With her enhanced hearing, Tikki could hear the racing beats of Marinette's heart so clearly she could practically _feel_ it in her own chest.

Moving around her chosen until she was in front of her, Tikki gently placed her hand-nubs on Marinette's cheeks and pressed her forehead against hers.

"Deep breaths, Marinette. In then out, just like your _maman_ and Master Fu taught you. I'll breathe with you, okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, o-okay."

Breathing exercises. Marinette could do that. She certainly had enough practise during her teenage years. Just inhale deeply and slowly through the nose, then exhale gently out the mouth.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Between the exercises and hearing Tikki breathing with her, Marinette started to relax. Her hands unclenched and shoulders loosening. Three more times and the churning in her stomach calmed down. Her heartbeat slowed down until it returned to normal. One more time and Marinette felt calmer, better, and less likely to vomit right here in the kitchen.

Opening her eyes, bright blue eyes met dark blue, and crinkled in the corners as she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Tikki," she said, warm and affectionate. She nuzzled her forehead against Tikki's, both of them giggling. "Where would I be without my favourite lucky charm?"

Marinette ended her question with a peck each to Tikki's little nubs, then to the black spot on Tikki's head. The kwami giggled, gave her own kiss to Marinette's forehead, and cooed, "And where would I be without my favourite fashion designer?"

The two shared another giggle. Then Tikki's face turned serious.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "Everything… _okay_ okay?" Her eyes flickered down, down to Marinette's stomach. Her stare lingered for a few seconds, then back up to look into Marinette's eyes. Concern and worried flashed in their depths. "Nothing's... _wrong_ , right? No problems?"

Marinette's eyes softened, and she shook her head. "No. No. Everything's...fine, right now." She moved a hand off the counter and onto her stomach. Still flat at the moment, but she knew that, in a couple of months, it would change. Grow larger. A telltale sign of her new... _condition_.

The image sent a thrill of excitement and happiness down her spine, and brought a smile to her face, big and bright and gentle. Her eyes moved to the kitchen window, and through the open slits of the blinds, she could see snow slowly falling to the ground, the sun rising higher and the sky becoming more blue than orange and pink.

Upstairs, Marinette heard three familiar phone alarms go off, and an excited shout of ' _its chrisssstmaaaassssss!_ ' followed shortly after.

"Plagg, _no_ ," came a slightly muffled, distant groan. Félix. "It's too damn _early_ , Plagg."

" _Chrisssstmaaaassssss!_ "

Tikki rolled her eyes and muttered about 'loud stinky socks'. Christmas and the French National Cheese Day were the only days Plagg was willing to wake-up early for. One guess as to why.

Tikki glanced over at Marinette. "Ready to tell them?"

Marinette hummed. She could hear movement upstairs; the bedsprings squeaked as her partners got out of bed, floorboards creaked underfoot as they did their usual routines, and there were soft, ineligible conversations.

Pressing both hands against her stomach, Marinette imagined those sounds mixed with something... _more_.

_The loud crying of a baby._

_A ringing, childish energetic shout of glee._

_Little feet pounding against the floorboards._

_A small body crashing into hers with a loud, happy cry of 'maman!'._

Marinette opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

Marinette was nervous.

Kagami didn't pick-up on it, at first. It was early morning, after all, and her mind was still trying to properly wake-up. Plus she had yet to have her morning coffee. _Just_ because she was accustomed to being an early riser (as her mother training her to be) _did not_ mean she _liked_ it. She would have much preferred to stay curled up in bed with her wife and husbands, thank you very much. But alas, presents were waiting to be opened, then she and Félix had to pick-up their respective families for the Dupain-Cheng Christmas dinner (or _feast_ , as it usually came to be).

(At least she wasn't as bad as Félix — _he_ was a zombie in all but unlife and appearance when it came to early mornings. Needed help getting down the stairs because he kept missing a step or two. The only time he moved on his own accord was when he smelled coffee, and even then it was with the slowness of an old man.)

But as Kagami sipped at the hot, bitter brew and her mind began to fire up its mental engines, she started to notice.

It was the small things. The slightly higher pitch of her voice and the way her eyes were unable to stay still for too long. Her fingers constantly played with the edge of her shirt or picked at a loose thread. And, also, she had apparently gotten up before their collective alarms went off, and was there to greet them at the bottom of the stairs.

(Kagami had to admit, her wife came a long way from the open-as-a-book teenage girl she was when they first met. Nervous and anxious with an overactive imagination, at times. She had grown into a confident woman, with steel in her spine and head held proudly, yet still having that gentle, loving heart and a friendly smile. Made her love her beautiful wife even more.)

Then there was Tikki; the kwami hadn't removed herself from Marinette's shoulder since they — meaning herself, Luka, Félix and their respective kwamis — had come down, not even to open her own presents. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagami managed to catch Tikki and Marinette sharing glances a few times, that silent-and-just-one-look telepathy that often developed between kwami and chosen when the bond was deep enough.

When Marinette left the room for more coffee, Kagami took her chance to tell Luke and Félix about this. She wasn't at all surprised that they noticed too.

"Her heart song is...jumpy," Luka said, frowning. "Almost erratic, too. It's like when my students play for the first time in front of each other. I wonder what's got her like this?"

"Family visiting?" Félix suggested. He jerked a thumb over to the _loads_ of picture frames on the mantle of the fireplace and hanging on the wall. "It _is_ Christmas, and it's the Dupain-Chengs turn to host the get-together this year. You know how she and her parents get." He then frowned, thoughtful. "But, then again, this has been happening for years, and she's never been nervous about it."

Kagami was about to offer her piece, but then Marinette came back in and Kagami closed her mouth. Then she noticed Marinette had three boxes in her hands. She raised a curious eyebrow.

"Mari?"

"A little something extra." Smiling brightly, Marinette handed one to each of them, and Kagami quickly noticed the slight tremors in her wife's hand. Said hand went behind their owner's back with its twin. A twinkle appeared in her blue eyes."And I think you'll enjoy it. Them."

Kagami studied the box. It was average size and rectangular, red in colour, and the lid was held closed by a shiny yellow ribbon. A glance over showed the other two were different colours — sea green and blue for Luka, black and green for Félix. The colours of their superhero selves. She turned her attention back to Marinette, who looked more nervous now.

"Go on," Marinette urged smile a bit too wide now. Tikki patted her shoulder with a hand-nub. Suspicious. "Open them."

Kagami exchanged glances with Luka and Félix, then with Longg who was now draped over her shoulder. Her kwami shrugged. Deciding to shelve her suspicious (and slight worry) for now, Kagami tugged apart the ribbon and removed the lid — and froze.

Because there, in the box, were two items. One was a mini _baby_ onesie as red as the box, as red as Longg's scales, with elegant yellow words saying _Okaa-san's Little Dragon_. And under that was a photo. A photo of a pregnancy test.

A _positive_ pregnancy test.

_**Positive.** _

Kagami didn't know how long she sat and stared at it. At them. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? _Years_? Who the _heck_ knows because Kagami _certainly_ didn't.

A choked gasp, and then the box tumbled out of her hands, but she paid no heed. Not now, not when all that mattered was —

" _Marinette!_ "

There was a scramble. Kagami was sure she banged her knee on the coffee table, but as Marinette laughed loudly, wetly, as Luka spun her around, it didn't matter. When he put her down, stepping away and wiping his face, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around their wife, and captured her lips. She tasted salt, but whether it was from Marinette's tears or her own she didn't know.

"Really?" Kagami asked, breathless when they separated. She unwound her arms and cupped wet cheeks, wiping away the tears. Looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes. "Really?"

Marinette giggled wetly, pressed their foreheads together. "Yeah." She hiccuped, smiled. "Took it three times to be sure."

It was Kagami's turn to laugh. She stepped out of the way to let Félix have his turn — and immediately found herself being hugged from behind by Luka. He cried softly against her hair. She patted his hands with one of hers and wiped her tears with the other.

Their kwamis swarmed Marinette and Félix, the latter now kneeling with his face pressed into her stomach; Longg was hugging a proud-and-crying Tikki, Sass was nuzzling against Marinette's cheek, and Plagg had both his nubs on her stomach (what he could reach), a look of excitement and awe on his little face.

There were few more minutes of tears and joyful laughter, then the four humans and four kwamis moved back to the settee, Marinette and Tikki in the middle.

"A baby," Félix said, still in awe, eyes bright. He placed his hand on Marinette's stomach, right on top of Luka's and Kagami's, and smiled. "A _baby_." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and grinned at his spouses. " _Our_ baby."

"Our baby," Luka and Kagami echoed, smiles the biggest they've ever been.

Marinette smiled gently. She gazed warmly down at the three hands on her stomach. Soon it would grow bigger and bigger, proof of the life she now carried.

Marinette couldn't wait.

"Yes. _Our_ baby."

Outside, the sun reached its peak, the sky was a deep blue, and the snow continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done! Largely inspired by the way my brother and his wife announced her pregnancy back in 2016. I still have the box with the little onesie :D
> 
> Hopefully, it was a bit better than the previous. I love me some happy, fluffy Ice Art family-to-be :)
> 
> Next chapter: Family. And it will continue on from this universe!
> 
> You know what to do! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug/The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
> 
> I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO HOVER TEXT! Hover over the french words to see their means (please beware I have a vague remembrance of French from my school. Any mistakes, tell me and I will fix it.)

Marinette hummed softly along to the faint christmas music coming from upstairs as she wrapped a plate of still-warm cookies in tin foil. She was down in the bakery kitchen, finishing up the last of the preparations for the Dupain-Cheng christmas party. It would be held at the restaurant part of _Lê Grand Paris_ , the only place big enough to have the _entire_ Dupain/Belmonte and Cheng families alongside the Tsurugis, Sonnens and Couffaines (Lavillant-Couffaine, in Rose's case).

"Are you ready?"

The words were soft, the voice low, as two arms wrapped around her waist, almost making Marinette jump in surprise. Through years of practise she was able to stop herself from physically responding — aka, twisting out of the hold, using the plate in her hands as a weapon and sending the person on their ass.

That, and she knew her hugger.

" _Luka_ ," she hissed, carefully putting the plate down on the counter. She turned around to properly face her husband and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't _do_ that; I could've thought you were an intruder and judo flipped you."

Luka gave her a cheeky smile. "Wouldn't have minded, if it meant apology kisses. Plus…" He grinned and leaned in some, eyes going half-lidded, "you know how I like a beautiful woman who can kick my ass."

Heat flooded Marinette's cheek, but she ignored it. "And a man."

"A _handsome_ man. Our Féli is quite the looker."

"Of course he is." Marinette then reached up and tapped the point of his nose, and giggled when he went cross-eyed to look at it. "And you, my other _handsome_ husband, are a bit tipsy, no?"

Luka raised an eyebrow. "From alcohol? _ Non _." He shook his head — then grinned, big and excited, as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just still excited from a _certain_ piece of news."

As he said that, Luka drew back his right arm enough to place his hand on the side of her stomach and lightly patted it with his fingers. His expression softened, warm and loving and just a hint of awe.

"I still can't believe it," he murmured softly.

Marinette smiled softly. "I know the feeling." Despite three positive tests and three weeks of knowing, she _still_ couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "A part of me is scared I'll wake-up and all of this would have been a dream."

"...Even the part when you vomited loudly before we left?"

"...Are you _sure_ you didn't drink anything? Did _ mamé _ make you taste-test her special punch again?" Narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion, Marinette leaned in. "Let me smell your breath."

Luka smirked and did as asked. He chuckled when Marinette twisted her face in mock disgust. Then his expression turned serious as he asked, "But really, Mari, are you ready? We can postpone it until tomorrow." A slight smile. "Plagg said he's willing to cough up a big hairball for a distraction."

Marinette snorted, chuckled, and shook her head. "No. No. That's-that's fine. Tell Plagg to stand down. Or keep the hairball down. Whichever phrase will _not_ leave a permanent stain on my parent's carpet." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she stepped out of his embrace, grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door.

"Right, let's go before I lose my nerve and bug out of here."

* * *

When Luka and Marinette went upstairs, the pre-party meet-up was in full flow. The stereo played an upbeat christmas song, the volume was just right so that the occupants didn't have to talk too loudly to be heard.

Marinette saw Rose and Daizzi sharing a dance, as were Roaar and Juleka, and just behind them, she spied her parents speaking with Kagami's mother and Kenji and Félix's parents on the settee. Kagami and Félix, having already spotted them, were coming over, their kwamis, Sass, and Tikki with them. A quick glance around showed Gina and Anarka were in the kitchen, bent over a punch bowl on the island. No doubt they were trying to enhance Gina's Special Punch.

Seeing her family together, getting along, warmed Marinette's heart. Even more so when she thought back on how it happened and how long it took to make it happen. Really, in her entire life, Marinette never imagined she'd be married to three amazing people and get an even bigger family. She fought the urge to rest her hands on her stomach.

_And it will get even bigger._

Luka walked out from behind her, over to the stereo and turned it off. This got everyone's attention, as well as a dismayed pout from Rose.

"Lukaaaa!"

Luka raised his hands in a placating gesture and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Rose, but I had to do it. There's something Marinette wants to announce."

Almost immediately all eyes (well, _almost_ all eyes) went to Marinette, each one curious and wondering.

"Oh?" Sabine smiled at her daughter, tilting her head a little. "Is it good news?"

"Very," Kagami answered, drawing all attention to her. She was now at Marinette's side, standing on her right. She grabbed Marinette's hand, linking their fingers, and gave it a gentle, fortifying squeeze. Her eyes moved to Marinette, and the smile she had was small, secretive, and bright. "It's _very_ good news."

Attention returned to Marinette. In the pit of her stomach, something twisted uncomfortably, and in her chest, her heart started picking up the pace. She felt a need to duck her head and hideaway. Remnants of her former self, the teenage girl who suffered at the bullying hands of Chloe anytime the spotlight was on her.

But Marinette calmed herself. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was a famous fashion designer, the Parisian heroine known as Ladybug, a loving wife, and a soon-to-be mother. She dealt with Akumas, Hawk Moth, Lila Rossi, reporters and paparazzi. She saved Paris almost every day of her teenage life. _She could_ _do this_.

And so, with a big, bright smile, Marinette said, "Merry Christmas, everyone. I'm pregnant."

* * *

The reactions went as followed:

Stunned silence. A pin dropping to the ground would sound like an explosion within the room. Everyone was frozen in a state of shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Marinette was sorry she didn't take a picture.

Then _screaming_ , of the joyful kind of course. There was a reason Rose was picked as the lead singer of Kitty Section, and it wasn't because she was Juleka's girlfriend nor because she had a sweet voice. She had _lungs_ and _boy_ , did she _use them_ when the news sunk in. Loud enough to overlap Sabine, Irène, and Gina's elated screams for sure.

Congratulations, tears and hugging. So much hugging. And tears. Especially from her dad; he picked her up off the floor and sobbed loudly into her hair. Then he set her down and gathered all three of her spouses in a bone-crushing hug. Marinette would have helped them, but she became squashed in a three-way group hug between her _ maman_, _mamé_ , and Rose.

Then she was passed-off to Juleka and Anarka (" _A mamé! I'm gonna be a mamé!_ " " _Aunt._ "), then to Irène and Richard (" _Sweetheart, this is wonderful! Richard! Call your parents and let them know! Screw timezones; your mother will travel here by_ boat tonight _when she learns the news!_ "), and finally to Tsume and Kenji (the latter gave her a gentle hug while the former smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Marinette didn't mind; Tsume had come a long way from the cold woman she was, but physical affection was something her blind mother-in-law still wasn't comfortable with.).

The kwamis also offered their congratulations. Plagg loudly claimed the title of Double Godfather (" _A_ godly _godfather, get it? Hahaha!_ ") which led to a little argument between all the kwamis. Marinette calmed them by telling them they will _all_ be godly godparents.

Tom finally released his sons-and-daughter-in-law, allowing them to refill their lungs. Once they were a little less blue in the face, their families had their turn on giving them hugs (but much more gentle, thankfully.).

* * *

"Well," Félix started, slipping his coat on as they all prepared to leave for the hotel, "that was an experience. Never almost died to a _hug_ before." He zipped up his coat, shoved his hands into the pockets. "Wouldn't recommend it."

"Same," Luka and Kagami agreed.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ realise we're going to meet the rest of my family, right? _All three_ _sides_ , right?" She giggled as her spouses went quiet and pale.

It was Kagami who broke the silence.

"...Any chance this can wait until tomorrow?"

Marinette laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Sorry if the ending seems, I dunno, rushed? I guess? I kinda ran out of steam and decided it was good to end there.
> 
> Anyway! Next chapter!
> 
> Read and review!


	4. MY LAPTOP IS ACTING UP!

Hello dear readers!

Right. So. Quick explanation: my laptop is–forgive my language-fucked. It's on old laptop and I had gotten used to it blue screening every now and then, but recently it's gotten worse. Worse to the point that I can't write more than three sentences before it goes. It's like a slow walk uphill–an _extremely_ slow walk uphill.

So until I can get a new laptop (which won't for a while due to low stock), this story is going on hiatus. Sort of. I will _try_ to finish writing out the chapters but it might be sometime. No promises.

Hope to finish this story soon! See ya!


End file.
